Rosalina (Mario and Luigi)
❤️ This is a fan made article . This article is not factual or no information has been known if this will be real one day. This is all the creator’s imagination. “ Me and Daisy have had enough of Bowser , we are going to help no matter what !” - Rosalina - Mario and Luigi : Spooky Slumber Party Nightmare Mario and Luigi : Mission For The Stars. Rosalina is a supporting character in Mario and Luigi : Mission For The Stars. She is found in the star observatory looking for a coment . If the comet reaches the earth Bowser could take over. Once Mario and Luigi go to the star observatory , Rosalina is seen looking in the telescope. She explains to Mario and Luigi that there is a very deadly and powerful comet and that the grand stars are the only way they can blast it out of the solar system. After Mario and Luigi get the last star , Rosalina gets kidnapped by Prince Bullet. After she is rescued she helps Mario and Luigi blast away the comet and rescue Princess Peach. Mario and Luigi : Spooky Slumber Party Nightmare Rosalina appears in the Nintendo 3Ds game Mario and Luigi : Slumber Party Nightmare. She is seen chatting with the other females who came to the party. When Bowser comes and threatens to make Peach’s castle go into flames , Rosalina and Princess Daisy go to the forest and hope to be safe there. When Mario , Luigi , and Princess Peach go to the forest, Rosalina and Daisy explain that they are going no matter what. She has many great attacks like Luma Lullaby , Sleepy Pillow, and Sleep spell. She also has the highest health in the game and most powerful attacks , but is not very fast like Daisy or Peach. Rosalina can also call a Lumas to help her for her special attack. She has her own sleep blanket with a power star on it as seen in the games intro. Mario and Luigi : Bowser’s Baby Wand Rosalina appears on the 3Ds only game Mario and Luigi : Bowser’s Baby Wand. In the intro, she and Mario’s friends are seen going to a birthday party for Yoshi . Bowser got mad because he did not get an envited the party. Bowser grabs his magic wand and storms out of his castle. At the party he tries to cast a spell that will make the party disappear , but the spell backfires and turns everyone including himself into babies. The babies notice that the spell made them go into the past. Baby Bowser throws a temper tantrum and goes to his castle. Baby Rosalina got scared at his temper tantrum , so she ran into the city. She is the fourth baby that the babies find. She does get kidnapped by a dark luma , but gets rescued by the other babies. When she finds a Yoshi , the Yoshi will turn light blue to match her onesie. When not on a Yoshi, she can do very powerful attacks like Starbit shoot , galaxy kick , and her spin attack. Eventually in the game , she does cry because Baby Peach and Baby Daisy go missing . She does figure out that they were just playing hide and seek and then she will join in. After the final binki is found by defeating Baby Bowser , she and the others turn back to normal. Mario and Luigi : Paper Time! Rosalina and her paper counterpart appear in Mario and Luigi : Paper Time! She does not have a playable role in this game , but is still a very important character. She and her paper counterpart were walking outside when Ludwig kidnapped her and her paper form. She is rescued with Paper Rosalina in the second to last castle . She does stay in the comet observatory after she gives Mario and Luigi a launch star to go up and see her and her paper form. She does explain to Mario and Luigi many things with her Paper counterpart at her side. She will explain after Mario and Luigi get the second paper star that Bowser and the Koopalings have taken all the stars and know the Lumas , Paper Rosalina , the Paper Lumas , and herself have no light. She does send them many letters and gives them clues where the next Star is located. Paper Rosalina will sometimes go show Mario and Luigi where the star is or how to defeat a boss. Rosalina decides to read her storybook to everyone and Paper Rosalina decides to read hers too. In the end , Rosalina sends her Paper form back to the Paper Mario world and says goodbye.Category:Fanmade articles Category:Mario and Luigi